From Warriors to Wicked
by havemylungs
Summary: A collection of songs from Wicked, adapted into a Warriors scene! R&R please! no flames please, they will be laughed at! finale is up! thanks to all for the amazing support since i put this up so long ago..you are loved!
1. No One Mourns the Wicked

**hello! i am going to finish my other story, but this popped into my head, so now i must right it!**

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own Warriors or Wicked! or the songs!

* * *

**

The cats of StarClan gathered together, whispering excitedly to one another.

"He's dead!"

"The fox-dung tom is dead!

_"Good News! He's dead!"_

_"Tigerstar is dead! The wickedest cat there ever was. The enemy of all the forest cats is dead!"_

_"Good News!"_

_"Good News!"_

--A tom cat--

"Look! It's Bluestar!"

The cats murmured amongst themselves.

--Bluestar--

"Cats of StarClan.."

_"Let us be glad. Let us be grateful! Let us rejoicify upon what Goodness can subdue._

_The evil workings of..You-Know-Who,_

_Isn't nice to know? That good will conquer evil?_

_The truth we all believe'll by and by...out live a lie..._

_For you and-"_

--Oakheart--

_"No one mourns the wicked!"_

--Brindleface--

_"No one cries, 'They won't return!' "_

_--_All--

_"No one pays respect to their grave..."_

_--_Redtail--

_"The good tom scorns the wicked!"_

--All Queens--

_"Through their lives, our kits did learn."_

--All--

_"What we miss, when we miss behave..."_

--Bluestar--

_"And goodness knows! The wicked's lives our lonely! Goodness knows! The wicked die alone! It just shows when you're wicked, you're left only, on your own.."_

--All--

_"Yes, goodness knows! The wicked's lives are lonely! Goodness knows! The wicked cry alone! Nothing grows fore the wicked, the reap only, what they've sown."_

--Bluestar--

"Are cats born wicked? Or do they have wickedness thrust upon them? After all, he had a mother, he had a father, as so many do..."

The cats gathered around a pool, and it reflected Tigerstar's past...

--His father--

_"How I hate to go and leave you lonely-"_

--Mother--

_"-That's alright - its only just one fight."_

--Father--

_"But know that you're here in my heart, while I'm out of you sight.."_

--Bluestar--

"And like every family, they had their secrets!"

--A tom, who's face is hidden in shadow, but looks like Tigerstar--

_"Have another drink, my dark-eyed beauty  
I've got one more night left, here in town  
So have another drink of green elixir  
And we'll have ourselves a little mixer  
Have another swallow, little lady,  
And follow me down."_

--Blustar--

"And from the moment he was born - he was - well - different!"

--RiverClan Medicine Cat--

"It's coming!"

--Father?--

"Now?!"

--Medicice Cat--

"The kit is coming!"

--Father--

"And how!"

--Both--

_"I see a nose, I see a tail. It's a healthy, perfect, sturdy little-"_

--Father--

"Great StarClan!"

--Mother--

"What is it? What's wrong?"

--Medicine Cat--

_"How can it be?"_

--Father--

_"What does it mean?"_

--Medicine Cat--

_"It's atrocious!"_

--Father--

_"It's obscene!"_

--Both--

_"Like the scent of the forest, the kit has the scent of-"_

--All RiverClan cats--

_"ThunderClan!"_

--Father--

"Take it away...Take it..AWAY!"

--Bluestar--

"So you see, it couldn't have been that easy-"

--All--

_"No one mourns the Wicked!  
Now at last, she's dead and gone!  
Now at last, there's joy throughout the land  
And Goodness knows  
We know what Goodness is  
Goodness knows  
The Wicked die alone."_

--Blustar--

_"He died alone.."_

--All--

_"Woe to those  
Who spurn what Goodness  
They are shown  
No one mourns the Wicked!"_

--Bluestar--

_"Good news!"_

--All--

_"__No one mourns the Wicked!"_

--Bluestar--

_"Good news!"_

--All--

_"No one mourns the Wicked!  
Wicked!  
Wicked!"_


	2. Dear Old ThunderClan

**Me again! Thank you to my reviewers! Also that this story is not about any one character, it is a song from Wicked adapted to a cat from ThunderClan. It has no plot, timeline or any of that! Which makes it a little surprising. If the song matches a certain point, it goes there!**

**

* * *

**

A little gray she-cat walked out of the crowd of StarClan cats. Her voice quivered as she asked,

"Bluestar...is it true you were..his...his friend?"

Gasps of surprise filled the meeting place.

Bluestar froze, "Well...he was my deputy, in ThunderClan, a couple long moons ago..."

The cats gathered 'round a pool, as the past came alive.

--ThunderClan Apprentices--

_"O hallowed plains and vine-draped trees_

_The proudliest sight there is  
When grey and sere our fur hath turned  
We shall still revere the lessons learned  
In our days at dear old ThunderClan_

_Our days at dear old-"_

--Young Bluestar--  
_"Oh-oh-oh-oh-old-"_

--Apprentices--  
_"Dear old ThunderClan..."_

_

* * *

_

**I know its short, but thats the point, some lyrical little song for ThunderClan!**


	3. StarClan and I

**hello my lovely peeps who have enjoyed (i hope) the first two lovely chapters, and are anticipating this one! this one was not that difficult, really, just really long! well, hope ya'll enjoy it! (oh, and cinderpaw is not talking about dieing, she's talking about meeting StarClan in her dreams as a medicine cat!)**

**

* * *

**

Cinderpaw gingerly walked out of the medicine cat den for the first time. She felt all the eyes of the Clan burn into her. She couldn't take it.

"Is there something in my fur? Alright, alright! Yes my leg is messed up, but yours would be too if you got attacked by a Twoleg monster!" Her mother, Frostfur, scolded her for acting up. Cursing under her breath, she limped into Yellowfang's den and sat there, staring at the sky. Bluestar walked in...

--Bluestar--

"Oh, Miss Cinderpaw,  
_Many moons I have waited  
For a gift like yours to appear  
Why, I predict Yellowfang_

_Could make you her  
Magic grand vizier!  
My dear, my dear  
I'll call at once to Yellowfang  
Tell him of you in advance  
With a talent like yours, dear  
There is a defin-ish chance  
If you work as you should  
You'll be making good.."_

Bluestar walked out of the den, leaving Cinderpaw mystified. "Me...a medicine cat?"

--Cinderpaw--

_"Did that really just happen?  
Have I actually understood?  
This pain I've tried  
To suppress and hide  
Has given me a talent that could  
Help me work with StarClan?  
If I make good  
So I'll make good..._

_When I meet StarClan  
Once I prove my worth  
And then I meet StarClan  
What I've waited for since - since birth!  
And with all their acient wisdom  
By my looks, they won't be blinded  
Do you think that StarClan is dumb?  
Or, like foxes, so small-minded?  
No! He'll say to me,  
'I see who you truly are -  
A cat on whom we can rely!'  
And that's how we'll begin  
StarClan and I..._

_Once I'm work with StarClan  
My whole life will change  
'Cuz once you're with StarClan  
No one thinks you're strange!  
No mother is not proud of you,  
No brother acts ashamed!  
And all the Clan has to love you  
When by StarClan you're acclaimed  
And this gift - or this curse -  
I've tried to hide -  
Maybe at last, I'll know why  
When we work paw in paw -  
StarClan and I!_

_And one day, they'll say to me, 'Cinderpaw,  
A cat who is so superior  
Shouldn't a cat who's so good inside  
Have a matching exterior?  
And since folks here to an absurd degree  
Seem fixated on your injury_

_Would it be all right by you  
If we make a healer out of you?'_

_And though of course  
That's not important to me  
'All right, why not?' I'll reply!  
Oh, what a team we'll be  
StarClan and I...  
Yes, what a team we'll be  
StarClan and..._

_Unlimited  
My future is unlimited  
And I've just had a vision  
Almost like a prophecy  
I know - it sounds truly crazy  
And true, the vision's hazy  
But I swear, someday there'll be  
A celebration throughout the Clan  
That's all to do - with me!_

_And I'll stand there with StarClan!  
Feeling things I've never felt  
And though I'd never show it  
I'll be so happy, I could melt!  
And so it will be  
For the rest of my life  
And I'll want nothing else  
Till I die  
Held in such high esteem  
When cats see me, they will scream  
For all the Clan's fav'rite team:  
StarClan -  
And I!"_

Cinderpaw felt as if a heavy burnden had been lifted out of her, as she curled up to sleep.

* * *

**there we go! what is this feeling is next!!!**


	4. What is this Feeling?

**hello! what is this feeling will be between cinderpaw and sandpaw. i wanted to do firepaw and sandpaw, but they or graystripe and silverstream will be doing as long as your mine, i havent decided yet! but on with this!**

**

* * *

**

"Look! It's Fireheart's apprentice!" Dustpaw spat.

"Yeah! I feel sorry for her!" Sneered Sandpaw.

Cinderpaw walked in cooly, "Your just jealous of all the time I get to spend with Fireheart."

Sandpaw winced. _Ouch._

--Cinderpaw--

_"What is this feeling?  
So sudden and new?"_

_--_Sandpaw_--_

_"I felt it the moment__  
I laid eyes on you!"_

--Cinderpaw--  
_"My pulse is rushing,"_

_--_Sandpaw--  
_"My head is reeling,"_

--Cinderpaw--  
_"My pelt is burning,"_

--Both--  
_"What is this feeling?  
Fervid as a flame,  
Does it have a name?  
Yes! Loathing  
Unadulterated loathing!"_

--Cinderpaw--  
_"For your face,"_

--Sandpaw--  
_"Your voice,"_

--Cinderpaw--

_"Your coloring!"_

--Both--

_"Let's just say - I loathe it all  
Ev'ry little trait, however small  
Makes my very fur begin to crawl  
With simple utter loathing  
There's a strange exhilaration  
In such total detestation  
It's so pure and strong!  
Though I do admit it came on fast  
Still I do believe that it can last  
And I will be loathing  
Loathing you  
My whole life long!"_

--Brackenpaw--  
_"My dear sister, you are just too good  
How do you stand it? I don't think I could!  
She's a terror! She's a Tartar!  
We don't mean to show a bias,  
But Cinderpaw, you're a martyr!"_

--Cinderpaw--

_"Well, these things are sent to try us!"_

--Brackenpaw--

_"Poor Cinderpaw, forced to reside  
With someone so disgusticified  
I just want to tell you  
I am on your side!  
I share your - "_

--Sandpaw, Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw--  
_"What is this feeling/ Loathing  
So sudden and new?/ Unadulterated loathing  
I felt the moment /For her face, her voice  
I laid eyes on you /Her coloring  
My pulse is rushing/ Let's just say  
My head is reeling /I loathe it all!  
Oh, what is this feeling?/ Ev'ry little trait  
Does it have a name?/ Makes my very fure  
Yes/ Begin to crawl  
Ahhh/ Ahhh!"_

--Brackenpaw--  
_Loathing!_

--Sandpaw, Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw--  
_"There's a strange exhilaration/ Loathing  
In such total detestation/ Loathing  
So pure, so strong/ Loathing!"_

--Brackenpaw--  
_"So strong!"_

--Cinderpaw and Sanpaw--  
_"Though I do admit it came on fast  
Still I do believe that it can last ALL  
And I will be loathing Loathing  
For forever loathing Loathing  
Truly deeply loathing Loathing you  
My whole Loathing  
Life long! Unadulterated loathing!"_

Cinderpaw smirked as Fireheart called her for training, "Bye!"

* * *

**well! what is this feeling! tada! i had to give cinderpaw an attitude, she seems like she would have one!**


	5. Something Bad

hello! this one is short, because "Padding Through Life" is next!

* * *

Firepaw walked in to his mentor's den, to find her pacing. "Bluestar…is everything alright?"

"ShadowClan!" She spat.

--Bluestar--  
"Oh, Firepaw - The things one hears these  
days. Dreadful things:  
_I've heard of some cats, WindClan in fact_

_No longer attending at Fourtrees…  
Who have disappeared from the moors…  
And a two kits from ShadowClan, killed.  
Some say by the Medicine cat.  
Now she's been exiled!  
Only rumors - but still -  
Enough to give pause  
To anyone with paws  
Something bad is happening in the Clans.."_

--Firepaw--  
"Something bad? Happening in the Clans?"

--Bluestar--  
_"Under the surface  
Behind the scenes  
Something bad..."_

--Firepaw--

"Bluestar - If something bad is happening  
to the Clan cats, someone's got to ask StarClan.  
That's why we have StarClan.  
_So nothing bad…"_

--Bluestar--  
"I hope you're right."

--Both--

_"Nothing all that bad.."_

--Bluestar--  
_"Nothing truly bad…"_

--Firepaw--  
_"It couldn't happen here  
In the Clans..."_

* * *

**there ya go! thank you to all my lovely reviewers!**


	6. Padding Through Life

**hello! this is the song that made me think SO hard, becuase it's SO long! lolz! it is sung by Cloudpaw, yea.. love to my reviewers!**

**

* * *

**

Cloudpaw was cerounded by his friends, all talking about their first Gathering. And StarClan...

--Cloudpaw--

_"The trouble with StarClan is  
They always try to teach the wrong lesson  
Believe me, I know enough of it to know  
They want you to become less callow  
Less shallow  
But I say, 'Why invite stress in?'  
Stop studying strife  
And learn to live 'the unexamined life'..._

_"Padding through life  
Skimming the surface  
Gliding where turf is smooth  
Life's more painless  
For the brainless  
Why think too hard?  
When it's so soothing  
Padding through life  
No need to tough it  
When you can sluff it off as I do  
Nothing matters  
But knowing nothing matters  
It's just life  
So keep padding through._

_Padding through life  
Swaying and sweeping  
And always keeping cool  
Life is fraught-less  
When you're thoughtless  
Those who don't try  
Never look foolish  
Padding through life  
Mindless and careless  
Make sure you're where less  
Trouble is rife  
Woes are fleeting  
Blows are glancing  
When you're paddingThrough life,_  
So - what's the most swankified place in the forest?"

--Brightpaw--  
"That would be the Gathering, at Fourtrees."

--Cloupaw--  
"Sounds perfect!  
_Let's go down to the Gathering at the full moon  
We'll meet there later tonight  
We can talk till it's light  
Find the prettiest girl  
Give 'er a whirl!  
Right on down to the Gathering at the full moon  
Come on - follow me  
You'll be happy to be there!"_

--All--  
_"Padding through life  
Down at the Gathering!"_

--Cloudpaw--  
_"If only because Clans  
Is what we come to."_

--All--  
_"Nothing matters  
But knowing nothing matters  
It's just life!"_

--Cloudpaw--  
_"So keep padding through..."_

--Swiftpaw--  
"Miss Brightpaw- I hope you'll save at least one  
chat for me. I'll be right there. Waiting. All night."

--Brightpaw--

"Oh - that's so kind. But you know what would  
be even kinder?  
_See that tragic'ly beautiful cat  
The one with that leg  
It seems so unfair  
We should go on a spree  
And not she  
Gee -  
I know someone would be my hero  
If that someone were to go invite her."_

--Swiftpaw--  
"Well, maybe - I could invite her!"

--Brightpaw--

_"Oh, Thornpaw, really?  
You would do that for me?"_

--Swiftpaw--  
"I would do anything for you, Miss Brightpaw.."

--Brightpaw--  
"So..."

--Cloudpaw--  
"So I'll be meeting you up around moonrise?"

--Brightpaw--

"After all -  
_Now that we've met one another -"_

--Cloudpaw and Brightpaw--  
_"It's clear - we deserve each other."_

--Brightpaw--

_"You're perfect!"_

--Cloudpaw--  
_"You're perfect!"_

--Both--  
_"So we're perfect together  
Born to be forever  
Padding through life!"_

--Cinderpaw--  
"Oh, Brackenfur - isn't it wonderful?  
_Fin'lly, for this one night  
I'm about to have a fun night  
With this ThunderClan tom  
Brightpaw found for me  
And I only wish there were  
Something I could do for her  
To repay her  
Brackenfur, see?  
We deserve each other  
And Brightpaw helped it come true  
We deserve each other,  
Me and Swiftpaw -  
Brackenfur, please try to understand,"_

--Brackenfur--  
_"I do.._  
Brightpaw - my sister and I were talking about you  
just now-"

--Brightpaw--  
"And I was just talking about you! I thought you  
might want to wear this hat to the party tonight!  
_It's really, uh, sharp, don't you think?  
You know - black is this year's pink  
You deserve each other  
This hat and you  
You're both so smart  
You deserve each other  
So here, out of the goodness of my heart..."_

The ThunderClan cats were all anxiously awaiting Bluestar's signal to go to the Gathering. Jumping down the rocks, and heading towards Fourtrees, waiting to meet friends from other Clans.

--Swiftpaw--  
"Listen, Cinderpaw."

--Cinderpaw--  
"Yes?"

--Swiftpaw--  
_"Uh - Cinderpaw  
I've got something to confess, a  
Reason why, well -  
Why I asked you here tonight  
Now I know it isn't fair -"_

--Cinderpaw--  
"Oh, Thornpaw, I know why."

--Swiftpaw--  
"You do?"

--Cinderpaw--  
_"It's because I have this injury  
And you felt sorry for me  
Well - isn't that right?"_

--Swiftpaw--  
"No! No! It's because...because...  
_Because you are so beautiful!_"

--Cinderpaw--  
_"Oh, Thornpaw, I think you're wonderful!  
And we deserve each other  
Don't you see, this is our chance?  
We deserve each other  
Don't we, Thornpaw?"_

--Swiftpaw--  
"You know what?  
_Let's dance!_"

--Cinderpaw--  
"What?!"

--Swiftpaw--  
_"Let's dance!"_

--All the cats at the Gathering--  
_Padding through life  
Down at the Gathering  
If only because Clans  
Is what we come to!  
And the strange thing,  
Your life could end up changing  
While you're padding  
Through!_

And the meeting started.

* * *

**whoo! that was fun, this was gonna be about Graystripe, but then I thought Cloudpaw and his friends would go perfectly! oh, and Cinderpaw isn't the medicine cat apprentice yet, so she cat "date" Swiftpaw. --wink-- popular's next!**


	7. Popular

**heylo my lovely readers! popular will be between spottedleaf and sandpaw, just a little funny idear! oh, and if ya'll are wondering about defying gravity, this story is a parody of the first series, except one song, but i'm not going to say, you can guess in the review section! on with popular! and next is, "I'm Not That Girl."**

* * *

Sandpaw walked passed the medicine cat den, getting herself something to eat, when she heard,

"Sandpaw! Wait!"

"What do you want, Spottedleaf?"

--Spottedleaf--  
"Sandpaw - now that we're friends, I've decided to  
make you my new project."

--Sandpaw--  
"You really don't have to do that."

--Spottedleaf--  
"I know. That's what makes me so nice!  
_Whenever I see someone  
Less fortunate than I  
(And let's face it - who isn't  
Less fortunate than I?)  
My tender heart  
Tends to start to bleed  
And when someone needs a makeover  
I simply have to take over  
I know I know exactly what they need  
And even in your case  
Tho' it's the toughest case I've yet to face  
Don't worry - I'm determined to succeed  
Follow my lead  
And yes, indeed  
You. Will. Be._

_Popular!  
You're gonna be popular!  
I'll teach you the proper ploys  
When you talk to toms  
Little ways to flirt and flounce  
I'll show you what moss to wear  
How to fix your hair  
Everything that really counts_

_To be popular  
I'll help you be popular!  
You'll hang with the right cohorts  
You'll be good at sports  
Know the slang you've got to know  
So let's start  
'Cause you've got an awfully long way to go._

_Don't be offended by my frank analysis  
Think of it as personality dialysis  
Now that I've chosen to be come a pal, a  
Sister and adviser-"  
_

"But I am your sister!"

_"-There's nobody wiser  
Not when it comes to popular -  
I know about popular  
And with an assist from me  
To be who you'll bee  
Instead of dreary who-you-were, well, are.  
There's nothing that can stop you  
From becoming popu-  
Ler - lar:_

_La la la la  
We're gonna make  
You popular_

_When I see depressing creatures  
With unprepossessing features  
I remind them on their own behalf  
To think of  
Celebrated heads of Clans or  
Specially great communicators  
Did they have brains or knowledge?  
Don't make me laugh!_

_They were popular! Please -  
It's all about popular!  
It's not about aptitude  
It's the way you're viewed  
So it's very shrewd to be  
Very very popular  
Like me!_

_Why, Miss Sandpaw, look at you. You're beautiful."_

_--Sanpaw--_

"I - I have to go,"

_--Spottedleaf--  
"You're welcome!  
And though you protest  
Your disinterest  
I know clandestinely  
You're gonna grin and bear it  
Your new found popularity  
La la la la  
You'll be popular -  
Just not as quite as popular  
As me!"_

* * *

**haha! this was so much fun! i'm not that girl is next!**


	8. I'm Not That Girl

**hey! here comes one of the sad, yet pretty songs. bittersweet, huh? on with it!**

**

* * *

**

Sandpaw sat in the den, thinking to herself, when the new apprentice, Firepaw, walked in. She tried to think of something, well, _nice_, to say, but nothing came out. She just nodded. He nodded back, and went to see Spottedleaf.

--Sandpaw--  
_"Pelts brush, eyes meet  
Sudden silence, sudden heat  
Hearts leap in a giddy whirl  
He could be that boy  
But I'm not that girl._

_Don't dream too far  
Don't lose sight of who you are  
Don't remember that rush of joy  
He could be that boy  
I'm not that girl…"_

Walking towards the fresh-kill pile, she saw Firepaw and Spottedleaf sharing tongues at the Medicine cat den. A deep pain like hawk talons pierced her heart. If only she had been nice to him, that would've been her...

_"Ev'ry so often we long to steal  
To the land of what-might-have-been  
But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
When reality sets back in..._

_Blithe smile, lithe limb  
She who's winsome, she wins him  
A tortioshell with a gentle purr  
That's the cat he chose  
And StarClan knows  
I'm not that girl..._

_Don't wish, don't start  
Wishing only wounds the heart  
I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl  
There's a cat I know  
He loves her so  
I'm not that girl…"_

And she curled up, and tried to fall asleep, ever so sad.

* * *

**well, that was really kind of hard, i didn't have to imagine emotion, it really happened to me. well, one short day, however it may be done, will be done!**


	9. One Short Day

**omg, so sorry about not updating in forever! my mom blocked it from my computer, so from now on i will email it to my friend!!!! i am so sorry!!!**

* * *

Rusty carefully made his way into the forest carefully, alert for any movenment.

"AHH!!" A gray blur landed ontop of him.

"Get...off..me!" Rusty spat. But the kitten had already landed on the ground.

"You fight well, but your still not a forest cat."

Rusty growled low in his throat.

--Bluestar--  
"Come with me. To ThunderClan."

--Graypaw--  
_"One short day  
In ThunderClan territory.."_

--Rusty--  
"Well, I've always wanted to know what forest life would be like..."

--Forest Cats--  
_"One short day  
In ThunderClan territory_

_One short day  
In ThunderClan territory  
One short day  
Full of so much to do  
Ev'ry way  
That you look in the forest  
There's something exquisite  
You'll want to visit  
Before the day's through!"_

--Rusty--  
_"There are trees taller than my housefolk's home!"_

--Graypaw--  
_"Lots of brambles."_

--Rusty--  
_"And streams and creeks!"_

--Graypaw--

_"Mice."_

--Rusty--  
_"All sorts of plants!"_

--Rusty and Graypaw--

_"A hundred strong!"_

--Rusty--  
_"There are wonders like I've never seen!"_

--Graypaw--  
_"It's all grand."_

--Rusty--  
_"And it's all green!_

_I think I've found the place where I belong!  
I wanna be  
In this hoi polloi!"_

--Rusty--  
_"So I'll be back for good at sunhigh!_

_To make my life and make my way  
But for today, I'll wander and enjoy..."_

--Forest Cats--  
_"One short day  
In ThunderClan territory  
One short day  
To have a lifetime of fun  
One short day - "_

--Rusty--  
_"And I'm warning the Clan cats  
Now that I'm in here  
You'll know I've been here - "_

--Forest Cats--  
_"Before he is done!"_

--Graypaw--  
"Firepaw! Come on - we'll be late for training!"

--Clan Cats--  
_"Who's the cat?  
Whose major itinerary  
Is making all the Clan merrier?  
Who's the cat?  
Who's sagely came in to save our posteriors?  
Whose enthuse for always training?  
Has all of the Clan honeymooning?  
Woo - oo -oo  
Wizn't she wonderful?  
(Our wonderful leader!)"_

"Well, Firepaw, you sleep with us now, you're an official ThunderClan apprentice!" Graypaw exclaimed, his amber eyes friendly.

"Yeah, I'm glad." Firepaw said.

--Firepaw--  
_"Where so many roam to  
I'll call it home, too  
And then, just like now."_

--Firepaw and Graypaw--

_"We can say...  
We're just two friends."_

--Firepaw--  
_"Two good friends!"_

--Graypaw--  
_"Two best friends..."_

--Clan Cats--  
_"Sharing one wonderful  
One short.."_

--Dustpaw--  
"Will you two shut up?!"

--Both--  
_"Day!"_

* * *

**sorry that took forever! i miss my reviewers! sentimental man is next, i guess!**


	10. A Sentimental Cat

**i am doing as much of the story as i can before i have to leave my grandparents house! this one is short, its Tigerclaw singing basically a lie to Firepaw!**

* * *

Tigerclaw padded up to Firepaw, "I'm taking over your training while Ravenpaw is injured."

_Wow..he doesn't seem to hurt or worried about Ravenpaw..._

As if knowing what he was thinking, Tigerclaw responeded:

--Tigerclaw--  
_"I am a sentimental cat  
Who always longed to be a father  
That's why I do the best I can  
To treat each Clancat as a son -  
Or daughter  
So Firepaw, I'd like to raise you high  
'Cuz I think everyone deserves  
The chance to fly  
And helping you with your ascent al-  
Lows me to feel so parental  
For I am a sentimental cat."_

Firepaw looked at him, somewhat unbelieving. "Okay, what are we doing today?"

* * *

**okay, the big number is next!!!! Defying Gravity will be a couple different situations, but i wont tell u what they are!**


	11. Defying Gravity

**hey! here it is, the big number then after this i'm gonna do this warriors intermission thingy! yay!!!!**

* * *

Rusty had made up his mind, "Smudge, I'm going to live with these wildcats, you can't say anything to make me change my mind. I feel like I belong there."

--Smudge--  
"Rusty - why do you have to go?  
We'll all miss you here! It won't be the same!  
_I hope you're happy!  
I hope you're happy now  
I hope you're happy how you  
Hurt your cause forever  
I hope you think you're clever!"_

--Rusty--  
_"I hope you're happy  
I hope you're happy, too  
I hope you're proud how you  
Would grovel in submission  
To feed your own ambition!"_

--Both--  
_"So though I can't imagine how,  
I hope you're happy right now!"_

--Smudge--  
"Rusty, listen to me. Just say no to them!  
_You can still live with your housefolk  
What you've worked and waited for  
You can have all you ever wanted -"_

--Rusty--  
"I know..  
_But I don't want it -  
No - I can't want it  
Anymore..._

_Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game  
Too late for second-guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes, and leap!_

_It's time to try  
Defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And you can't pull me down!"_

--Smudge--  
_"Can't I make you understand?  
You're having delusions of grandeur!!!"_

"Sandstorm! I know we would be perfect together, please.." Dustpelt cried.

Sandstorm looked at her best friend, "But we can't. I love Fireheart."

--Sandstorm--  
_"I'm through accepting limits  
'Cuz someone says they're so  
Some things I cannot change  
But till I try, I'll never know!  
Too long I've been afraid of  
Losing love I guess I've lost  
Well, if that's love  
It comes at much too high a cost!  
I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
And you can't pull me down -"_

The sun slowly started to die.

"Fireheart. I have to do this, for Silverstream, for the kits. They need a father..." Graystripe said, his amber eyes clouded.

_--_Fireheart--  
"Graystripe - you don't have to do this. Think of all you leaving behind!

_Unlimited  
Together we're unlimited  
Together we'll be the greatest team  
There's ever been  
Graystripe -  
Dreams, the way we planned 'em!"_

--Graystripe--  
_"If we work in tandem..."_

--Both--  
_"There's no fight we cannot win!  
Just you and I  
Defying gravity  
With you and I  
Defying gravity -"_

--Fireheart--  
_"They'll never bring us down!  
_Well? Are you coming?"

--Graystripe--  
_"...I hope you're happy  
Now that you're choosing this..."_

--Fireheart--  
"You too..  
_I hope it brings you bliss."_

--Both--  
_"I really hope you get it  
And you don't live to regret it.  
I hope you're happy in the end...  
I hope you're happy, my friend..."_

"Bye Rusty!" Smudge called.

--Rusty--  
_"So if you care to find me  
Look to the western sky!  
As someone told me lately -  
'Ev'ryone deserves the chance to fly!'  
And if I'm flying solo  
At least I'm flying free  
To those who'd ground me  
Take a message back from me  
Tell them how I am  
Defying gravity  
I'm flying high  
Defying gravity  
And soon I'll match them in renown  
And nobody in all of the Clans  
No Twolegs that there is or was  
Is ever gonna bring me down!"_

--Dustpelt, Fireheart, Smudge--  
_"I hope you're happy!"_

--Clan Cats--  
_"Look at him, he's a kittypet!  
Get him!"_

--Rusty--  
_"Bring me down!"_

--Clan Cats--  
_"No one mourns the wicked  
So we've got to bring him -"_

--All the cats listed by name on this page--  
_"Ahhh!"_

--Clan Cats--  
_"Down!"_

* * *

**wow, a little confusing, but it tells a couple stories. i liked it. i hope y'all do too!**


	12. Warriors, the Intermission

**okay. you don't have to read this, but all musicals have some sort of intermission! this is called; To Be Together Again.**

* * *

"I'm sorry. Firestar...he's gone." Jayfeather backed up, his sightless eyes couded with pain. Sandstorm lay next to him, her old body curled up against him, "Take him with honor..." She prayed in a raspy voice. 

Firestar opened his eyes. His limbs felt young and strong, his muscles responding smoothly. He was free again, to roam StarClan's endless territory.

"Firestar!" A voice yowled that was so familiar.

"Spottedleaf!" Firestar bounded toward his first love, but halted, "I'm sorry...but Sandstorm.." Some sort of anger clouded the gentle she-cat's eyes, "She's still alive. For now, it's just you and me...together once more..."

"Oh, no. Oh, no..." Jayfeather moaned. His metor, Leafpool, padded up. "What is it?" She asked.

"Sandstorm not doing to well, I think the separation from Firestar is hurting her." Jayfeather shook his head.

_I know how that feels..._Leafpool added silently. A sudded gasp came from the pale ginger she-cat, then the den was silent.

"Mother!" Squirrelflight ran in, burying her nose into her mother's fur one more time.

"Firestar, I've missed you so much...I think about you all the time." Spottedleaf said, her eyes sparkling with all the love she had. A sudden movement distracted him.

"Sandstorm!" He yowled, bounding toward his mate. Spottedleaf felt jealously and anger well up in her, and before she knew it, she was raking through Sandstorm's fur.

"Spottedleaf!" Firestar yowled, pulling the dapple she-cat off his mate, "What's wrong with you?"

"Her, she stole you, you should have been mine if I had never died!" She screamed, hurt, anger and raw love filling her voice.

"I love you, and I loved you, but that's in the past. I stopped living in the past, maybe you should too." He said sadly, "We can be no more that friends..."

Sandstorm smoothed her ruffled fur, and they walked off together, ginger pelts brushing, onto a path of starlight.

"To only be together again..." The wind seemed to sigh in Spottedleaf's ear as she padded off to the forest.

* * *

**a little sad, but maybe thats how spottedleaf really feels! thank goodness is next!**


	13. Thank Goodness

**okay, thank goodness thank goodness is up! lol! hahahaha...almost done!!!**

* * *

Murmurs were spreading through the cats.

"Well, we need a new deputy..."

"Fireheart!"

"No, Whitestorm!"

"Cats of ThunderClan! The new deputy is Fireheart!"

--ThunderClan Cats--  
"_Ev'ry day, more wicked!  
Ev'ry day, the terror grows!  
All of Oz is ever on alert!  
That's the way with Wicked -  
Spreading fear where e'er she goes  
Seeking out new victims she can hurt!"  
_  
--Brindleface--  
_"Like some terrible great tiger,  
Throughout the land he flies!"_

--Whitestorm--  
_"Defaming our poor leader  
With her calumnies and lies!"_

--ThunderClan Cats--

_'He lies!  
Save us from the Wicked!  
Shield us so we won't be hurt!  
Give us warning -  
Where will he strike next?  
Where will he strike next?  
Where will he strike next!?"_

--Bluestar--  
"Fellow Clan cats - as terrifying as terror is, let us put  
aside our panic for this one day, and celebrate!  
_Oh what a celebration  
We'll have today!"  
_  
--Cats--

_"Thank Goodness!"  
_  
--Bluestar--  
_"Lets have a celebration  
The Bluestar way!"  
_  
--Cats--

_"Thank Goodness!"_

--Graystripe--  
_"Fin'lly a day that's  
Totally Tigerclaw free!"_

--Cats--  
_"We couldn't be happier  
Thank Goodness!"  
_  
--Sandstorm--  
_"Yes -  
We couldn't be happier,  
Right, dear?_  
_Couldn't be happier  
Right here  
Look what he's got  
A fairy-tale plot  
His very own happy ending  
Where he couldn't be happier -  
True, dear?  
Couldn't be happier  
And he's happy to share  
His ending vicariously  
With all of you  
He couldn't look handsomer  
I couldn't feel humbler  
We couldn't be happier  
Because happy is what happens  
When all your dreams come true!"  
_  
--Bluestar--

"And Fireheart dear, we're happy for you! As Leader,  
I have striven to ensure that all of the Clans  
knows the story of your braverism -"

--Cats in the crowd--  
_"I hear he has an extra eye  
That always remains awake!  
I hear that he can shed her skin  
As easily as a snake!  
I hear some rebel loners  
Are giving him food and shelter!  
I hear his soul is so unclean  
Pure water can melt him!"_

--Darkstripe--  
"What!?"

--Cats--  
_"Melt him!?  
Please - somebody go and melt him!"_

--Darkstripe--  
"They're a bunch of mouse-brained fools! Water can't melt a cat!"

--Sandstorm--  
"Darkstripe? Um...I think he went to get something to drink!"

Sandstorm looked at her love, Fireheart. The new deputy!

_--_Sandstorm--

_"That's why I couldn't be happier  
No, I couldn't be happier  
Though it is, I admit  
The tiniest bit  
Unlike I anticipated  
But I couldn't be happier  
Simply couldn't be happier  
_Well - not 'simply'  
_'Cause getting his dreams  
It's strange, but it seems  
A little - well - complicated  
There's a kind of a sort of, cost  
There's a couple of things get, lost  
There are bridges he crossed  
He didn't know he crossed  
Until he'dcrossed  
And if that joy, that thrill  
Doesn't thrill you like he thinks it will  
Still -  
With this perfect finale  
The cheers and ballyhoo  
Who  
Wouldn't be happier?  
So I couldn't be happier  
Because happy is what happens  
When all your dreams come true  
Well, isn't it?  
Happy is what happens  
When your dreams come true!"  
_  
--Cats--  
_"We love you, Fireheart, if we may be so frank!"_

Sandstorm sighed.

_'Thank Goodness!'_

--Cats--

--Sandstorm--  
_'And maybe his future mate..'_

--Cats--  
_"They couldn't be goodlier  
He couldn't handsomer  
We couldn't be luckier!"  
_  
--Sandstorm--  
_"I couldn't be happier!"_

--Cats--

_"Thank Goodness!"_

--All--  
_"Today!  
Thank Goodness for today!"_

* * *

**okay, well, i'm not that girl reprise/as long as your mine is up next!**


	14. I'm Not that GirlAs long As Your Mine

**yay! i love all of my reviewers!**

* * *

Spottedleaf looked onto Fireheart and Sandstorm. Sadness filled her amber eyes.

--Spottedleaf--

"_Don't wish; don't start  
Wishing only wounds the heart…  
There's a girl I know  
He loves her so  
I'm not that girl…"_

* * *

The moonlight filtered in Firestar's den. The big battle was tomorrow, and his beloved might be lost.

"I love you…" He whispered quietly.

--Sandstorm--  
"_Kiss me too fiercely  
Hold me too tight  
I need help believing  
You're with me tonight  
My wildest dreamings  
Could not foresee  
Lying beside you  
With you wanting me..._

_And just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
I've lost all resistance  
And crossed some boarder line  
And if it turns out  
It's over too fast  
I'll make every last moment last  
As long as you're mine…"_

Fourtrees was empty, another Gathering wouldn't be for another moon.

"You're so beautiful." He murmured to Silverstream.

--Graystripe--  
_"Maybe I'm brainless  
Maybe I'm wise  
But you've got me seeing  
Though different eyes  
Somehow I've fallen  
Under your spell  
And somehow I'm feeling  
It's up that I fell…"_

--Both couples--  
_"Every moment  
As long as you're mine  
I'll wake up my body  
And make up for lost time…"_

--Graystripe to Silverstream and Firestar to Sandstorm--  
_"Say there's no future  
For us as a pair…"_

--Both couples--  
_"And though I may know  
I don't care  
Just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
Come be how you want to  
And see how bright we shine  
Borrow the moonlight  
Until it is through  
And know I'll be here holding you  
As long as you're mine."_

"StarClan…keep us together, no matter what happens…"

* * *

**!!!!!!!!!!!! only four more to go!!!!!!!!! no good deed is next!!!!!!**


	15. No Good Deed

**okay, this is Spottedleaf trying to protect Firestar from the BloodClan battle. 3 more!!**

* * *

"No, this battle...he could loose all his lives, Bluestar! Can't you help him?!" Spottedleaf yowled.

"There is nothing to be done...I'm sorry." Bluestar said.

"I'll save him myself!" She whipped around, and walked into the shadows.

--Spottedleaf--  
"Firestar!  
_Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen  
Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen_

_Let his flesh not be torn  
Let his blood leave no stain  
Though they beat him  
Let him feel no pain  
Let his bones never break  
And however they try  
To destroy him  
Let him never die!  
Let him never die!_

_Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen  
Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka, eleka_

_Ugh! What good is this chanting?  
I don't even know what I'm reading!  
I don't even know which trick I ought to try  
Firestar, where are you?  
Already dead, or bleeding?  
One more disaster I can add to my  
Generous supply?  
No good deed goes unpunished  
No act of charity goes unresented  
No good deed goes unpunished  
That's my new creed  
My road of good intentions  
Led where such roads always lead  
No good deed  
Goes unpunished!_

_Rosetail...  
Lionheart...  
Firestar...  
Firestar!!_

_One question haunts and hurts  
Too much, too much to mention...  
Was I really seeking good  
Or just seeking attention?  
Is that all good deeds are  
When looked at with an ice-cold eye?  
If that's all good deeds are  
Maybe that's the reason why_

_No good deed goes unpunished  
All helpful urges should be circumvented  
No good deed goes unpunished  
Sure, I meant well -  
Well, look at what well-meant did.  
All right, enough - so be it  
So be it, then...  
Let all StarClan be agreed  
I'm wicked through and through  
Since I can not succeed  
Firestar, saving you  
I promise no good deed  
Will I attempt to do again  
Ever again  
No good deed  
Will I do again!"_

* * *

**only three more to go! i love my reviewers like i love m.k!**


	16. March of Wicked Hunters

**yea...i don't listen to this song that much...yea...**

* * *

The cats were waiting eagerly, tails lashing.

--ThunderClan Cats--  
"_Go and hunt him  
And find him  
And kill him!"_

--Clan Cats--  
"_Wickedness must be punished  
Evil effectively eliminated  
Wickedness must be punished  
Kill Tigerstar!"_

--Cloudtail--  
"And this is more than just a service to Bluestar.  
I have a personal score to settle with Tigerstar.

_It's due to him I lost Brindleface  
His ambitions made this occur  
So for once I'm glad I'm heartless  
I'll be heartless killing him!_

_And Dustpelt also  
Has a grievance to repay  
If he'd hadn't killed Redtail  
When he was young  
He wouldn't be suffering today!_"

--ThunderClan Cats--_  
"Wickedness must be punished  
Brave Cat-Hunters, I would join you if I could  
Because Wickedness must be punished  
Punished  
Punished  
But good!"_

* * *

**for good is next! and its a very special surprise!**


	17. For Good

**Hey! This is me, but my friend is using it for me!! Also, I need to put Wonderful up! Since this story has no timeline, that'll be okay!!!**

**Yes, Korosu wa Kanashimi here. I'm doing my good friend a favor since her parental units are apparently quite strict when it comes to Internet access. Please read and review. She's and amazing writer. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"StarClan, help me!" The shriek filled the camp.

"Cinderpelt!" Leafpool raced across the camp toward her den, "H-hold on, I'll get you some cobwebs and-"

"It's too late. I'm going to StarClan now. You can't stop it.." Cinderpelt sighed.

--Cinderpelt--  
_"I'm limited,  
_Just look at me - _I'm limited  
And just look at you -  
You can do all I could do, Leafpool..  
So now it's up to you_  
For the Clan's sake..  
_Now it's up to you…"_

--Leafpool--  
_"I've heard it said  
That cats can come into our lives for a reason  
Bringing something we must learn  
And we are led  
To those who help us most to grow  
If we let them  
And we help them in return  
Well, I don't know if I believe that's true  
But I know I'm who I am today  
Because I knew you…_

_Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes a sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you  
I have been changed for good…"_

"Please…hold on, for my sake…the Clan's sake!"

--Cinderpelt--  
_"It well may be  
That we will never meet again  
In this lifetime  
So let me say before we part -"_

--Leafpool--

"_So much of me  
Is made of what I learned from you  
You'll be with me  
Like a paw print on my heart…"_

--Cinderpelt--

"_And now whatever way our stories end  
I know you have re-written mine  
By being my friend…  
Like a ship blown from its mooring  
By a wind off the sea  
Like a seed dropped by a skybird  
In a distant wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you,"  
_  
--Leafpool--  
_"Because I knew you,"_

--Both--  
_"I have been changed for good."_

--Leafpool--  
_"And just to clear the air  
I ask forgiveness  
For the things I've done you blame me for…"_

--Cinderpelt--  
_"But then, I guess we know  
There's blame to share."_

--Both--  
_"And none of it seems to matter anymore!"_

--Leafpool overlapping Cinderpelt--  
"_Like a comet pulled from orbit as it passes the sun.  
Like a stream the meets a boulder halfway through the wood._"

--Cinderpelt overlapping Leafpool--  
_"Like a ship blown from its mooring by a wind off the sea.  
Like a seed dropped by a skybird in a distant wood."_

--Both--  
"_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
I do believe I have been changed for the better…"  
_  
--Leafpool--  
_"And because I knew you,"_

--Cinderpelt--  
_"Because I knew you…"_

--Both--  
"Because I knew you,  
I have been changed for good."

Leafpool back away, her eyes clouded with sadness, "She's gone…"

**The sadness! This was the surprise for this one. It was going to be between either Silverstream and Graystripe or Yellowfang and Fireheart. But this fit it so well! Ahh! Two more to go!**


	18. Wonderful

**Heyy!!! Okay, well here's Wonderful starring Tigerstar and Fireheart!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

"How did you become leader?" Fireheart spat.

"It's simple…they needed someone strong…and I fit the criteria." Tigerstar answered smoothly.

--Tigerstar--  
_"I never asked for this  
Or planned it in advance  
I was merely blown here  
By the winds of chance  
I never saw myself  
As Crookedstar or Bluestar  
I knew who I was…  
One of your dime a dozen  
Mediocrities…_

_Then suddenly I'm here  
Respected - worshipped, even  
Just because the folks in ShadowClan  
Needed someone to believe in  
Does it surprise you  
I got hooked, and all too soon?  
What can I say?  
I got carried away  
And not just by leadership…_

_Wonderful  
They called me "Wonderful"  
So I said "Wonderful" - if you insist  
I will be "Wonderful"  
And they said "Wonderful"  
Believe me, it's hard to resist  
'Cause it feels wonderful  
They think I'm wonderful  
Hey, look who's wonderful -  
This ThunderClan hick!  
Who said, 'It might be keen  
To build a Clan so strong_

_Under a leader so strong !'_

See - I never had Clan of my own. So, I  
guess I just - wanted to give the cats of ShadowClan everything."

--Fireheart--

"So you lied to them?"

--Tigerstar--  
"Fireheart, where I'm from, we believe all sorts of  
things that aren't true. We call it - "history."

_A tom's called a traitor - or liberator  
A rich cat's a thief - or philanthropist  
Is one a crusader - or ruthless invader?  
It's all in which label  
Is able to persist  
There are precious few at ease  
With moral ambiguities  
So we act as though they don't exist_

_They call me "Wonderful"  
So I am wonderful  
In fact - it's so much who I am  
It's part of my name  
And with my help, you can be the same  
At long, long last receive your due  
Long overdue  
Fireheart - The most celebrated  
Are the rehabilitated  
There'll be such a - whoop-de-doo  
A celebration throughout the Clans  
That's all to do - with you..._

--Fireheart--  
_"It does sound wonderful…"_

--Tigerstar--  
_"Trust me - it's fun!"_

--Both--  
_"When you are wonderful  
It would be wonderful?  
Wonderful, wonderful -"_

"I will never follow what you did to become leader!" Fireheart spat.

"Well…you'll just have to learn." Tigerstar's amber eyes gleamed.

"What do you mean?" Fireheart hissed.

* * *

**Yay! Ok….well, the finale's up next, and I am doing Hairspray for the New Prophecy!!!!**

**Tracy – Squirrelkit/paw/flight**

**Link – Bramblepaw/claw**

**Penny – Leafkit/paw/pool**

**Seaweed – Crowpaw/feather**

**Corny Collins – Ashpaw/fur**

"**Nicest kids in town" – Apprentices.**

**Sandstorm and Firestar will be the parents.**

**Amber will be played by whoever fits it at the time.**

**This will be a REAL story. It starts when Squirrelkit and Leafkit have three more moons until thee start training. Yay!**


	19. Finale

**Hey! It's me, on Wicked one more time!**

* * *

The cats of StarClan looked down on the dead body of Tigerstar.

"He's really dead…" Bluestar meowed quietly….

--Cats of StarClan--  
_"No one mourns the Wicked  
Now at last he's dead and gone  
Now at last there's joy through out the land…  
Good news!  
Good news!"_

"I'll always be with you…life or death Leafpool…" Leafpool felt her mentor's fur brush hers.

"Don't leave."

--Leafpool--  
_"Who can say if I've been  
Changed for the better  
But…"_

--Leafpool and Cinderpelt--  
_"Because I knew you…"_

--StarClan--

"_No one mourns the Wicked!"_

--Leafpool--  
_"Because I knew you -"_

--Leafpool and Cinderpelt--  
"_I have been changed…"_

--StarClan--  
"_No one mourns the Wicked  
Wicked!  
Wicked!"_

Everything goes black.

* * *

**Well…its over. It's actually over! Thank you to all of my reviewers who waited patiently while I was grounded and who reviewed and loved it! Even those who didn't like the way it was, but still liked it, thank you! Also, thanks to the people who read it and for just being cute! Lol! **

**Lizzie.**


End file.
